Ayame's Little Shop of Horrors
by invaderfromearth
Summary: Shigure and Hatori convince Akito to visit Ayame's shop. 'Nuff said.


**A/N**: Hiya! This was written because I was very, very bored. So I just thought...has Akito ever seen Aaya's shop? And it turned into this. I am sorry to all those offended by it :). If anyone is reading my other story, Broken Chains, I have writers block, so it might be a while before I update again. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Remember, reviews remind me that I have stories to update...So review! Even if you're flaming me, I love feedback...

**Disclaimer: Sigh. It is not mine. There is no way I could ever have come up with Fruits Basket...**

Shigure pranced into Ayame's shop, quivering with excitement.

"Aaya!" He cried. "I have wonderful news! You'll never guess what just happened!"

Ayame ran out to meet Shigure. "What? What's happened, Gure-san?"

Shigure stopped to catch his breath. "Well…this morning…Tori-san…"

"What did he do? Did he finally agree try on that outfit I made especially for him?"

"Not quite, Aaya," Shigure managed, still trying to breath. He remembered the "special outfit." It had been a bright purple robe with a silver and pink pattern of sea horses on it. Hatori had taken one look and then run for his life. "It's even better!"

"Better?" Ayame squealed with delight. "What could possibly be better?"

"Tori-san suggested to Akito that she should come see your shop! And I made her promise to try on one outfit!"

Ayame screamed. "Really? Really really? Mine!" He called. "Bring out the best dresses…"

"Aaya." Shigure reminded his friend gently. "Akito is supposed to be a boy, remember?"

"Oh." Ayame looked incredibly disappointed. "Well…I know! We can pretend she cross-dresses! Like Ritsu!"

The two of them shared a look. "All right!" They yelled in unison, giving each other high-fives.

----------

"Remind me again why I agreed to this," Akito muttered.

"It will be good for you to go outside for awhile," Hatori began for the fifth time. "And you haven't seen Ayame's shop, so it might be a good idea to find out exactly what he's doing over there…"

"Don't forget me! It melted your heart when I cried, admit it!" Shigure was being overly dramatic, as usual.

"You didn't cry," Hatori scolded. "You just made sobbing sounds and hid your face. It was a very obvious and pathetic attempt."

"It worked, didn't it? She's going to visit Aaya's shop!" Shigure caught Hatori's eye and coughed to hide his laugh. He couldn't wait to see the look on Akito's face when she walked inside…

"_What_ is so funny?" Akito asked with her usual mixture of anger and suspicion. "Why does all this feel like some kind of joke?"

"Nonsense!" Shigure cried, his laughing fit over. "It's not a joke. We wouldn't do that to you, would we?" Akito looked, if possible, even more suspicious. He shooed her out the door. "Come on, let's go."

Hatori caught Shigure's arm and slipped him a camera. "I want a picture." He whispered. "But it was all your idea."

Shigure grinned broadly. "Of course. See ya, Ha'ri!" He waved cheerily and followed Akito out.

Akito shifted uncomfortably. "Am I going to regret this?"

Shigure laughed. "No way. It'll be great. Aaya's really excited, he can't wait to show you his shop."

"Hmm. What does he sell? I was asking Hatori before you so rudely barged in, and he was trying to avoid answering me. He muttered something about clothes and changed the subject."

"Aw, Ha'ri just doesn't understand Ayame's taste in clothes." At this Akito looked seriously alarmed. "The shop scares him a little."

Akito stopped. "That's it. I am NOT coming any farther with you until you tell me exactly what kinds of things Ayame sells that scares Hatori so much!"

"Oh good, because we're here!" Shigure gestured up at the sign. "Welcome to Aaya's shop!"

Akito glanced at the sign and froze in horror. She stood in silence for a few seconds, until she was blinded by a bright flash.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled angrily when her vision cleared. "What – is that aCAMERA!?"

"Ah…No?" Shigure slowly slid the camera behind his back. "I would never do something like that."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!"

"There is no camera! Are you seeing things?" Shigure slung an arm around Akito's shoulders and steered her in the direction of the shop. "Let's go inside. We don't want to keep Aaya waiting."

Akito reluctantly allowed Shigure to push her through the doorway, swearing to herself that she would get that camera even if it killed her. Preferably before he took another picture. She shrugged out from under his arm and backed away into Ayame, who had just emerged.

"Akito!" Ayame cried happily. "Welcome to my humble little shop!" He outfit earned another horrified look from Akito. It was bright pink, with what looked like sequins sewn all over it. She stared, mouth open in shock, while Shigure took another picture.

Deciding not to say anything at the moment, Akito looked into the shop. And immediately turned around and calmly walked out the door.

Shigure glanced at Ayame. "It's okay Aaya. She's just overwhelmed, like Ha'ri. I'll go get her."

He ran along the sidewalk after Akito. "Leaving already? But you haven't even seen everything!"

Akito whirled around. "You bastard! You didn't tell me it was a _men's cosplay shop!_ What is wrong with you?"

"Ah. Well, about that…If I had told you, you wouldn't have come."

"Exactly! I don't want to know if Ayame owns a _cosplay_ shop!"

Shigure pouted. "But you have to go back! You promised me you would try something on."

"That was before I knew!" She paused. "PERVERT! How could you even suggest…?

Shigure took out the camera and waved it in front of her face, yanking it back when she grabbed at it. "I'll give you this if you try again."

"No, you'll give it to me NOW." She tried to grab it again. "This is humiliating!"

"We wouldn't have to do this if you would just go in."

Akito gritted her teeth and glared him down. "I will try to explain this one more time. I. Will _not_. Be seen. In. A. _COSPLAY_. Shop. How was that not clear?"

"Girls buy stuff here too!" Shigure protested.

"I'm supposed to be a BOY, you idiot!" Akito shrieked.

"Please? You can be a girl for one day. It's not like anyone we know is going to see you." He got down on his knees and grabbed her hand. "Ayame will be sad if you don't go back. Do you want to hurt his feelings?"

"I don't care!" Akito yanked her hand back. "What are you doing? Do you know how stupid you look?"

"Yes." Shigure moved forward and hugged her around the waist, pressing his face into her stomach. "I won't stop until you come in with me."

Akito tried to squirm away. "Get off me, you pervert!" She glared threateningly at a passing bystander, who immediately faced forward and walked on. "I'll go in for a few minutes if you let go." She thought for a moment. "And if you give me the camera."

Shigure jumped up and dragged her back through the door. "YAY! This will be so much fun!" He grinned happily. "Aaya! Akito's back!"

"Really, Gure-san?" Ayame cheered, before hugging them both and crushing Akito's face into the horrible pink robe. "Mine! Come meet the Head of our family!"

Mine's head appeared over a stack of unidentifiable clothing. "Good afternoon! Akito-san! I'll be right over in a few minutes. Do you like to dress up?" Her face took on a scary quality.

"No!" Akito looked alarmed.

"Aw, come one." Ayame begged. "Everyone likes to dress up. At least look at these?"

"Wha – No! Are you insane? I'm not going to wear a dress!"

"Oh, Akito-san, don't worry. Mine knows all about it." Akito mouth opened in astonishment and horror. "Yes, it is true. I just couldn't help myself. You see, I told Mine that you are a shameless cross-dresser!"

"WHAT?!" Akito screamed.

"Now, now, Akito. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Shigure was cracking up. "We still love you in spite of your horrible secret…" He dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Akito continued to glare at Ayame while Shigure's hysterics trickled slowly away. "I won't wear it."

"Well, maybe not that one, but how about this?" Shigure, who had finally composed himself, motioned to Ayame to hold up a new dress in front of Akito. She looked revolted. It was see-through, and appeared to be made entirely of glitter. Shigure took another picture.

"_Why_ do you even have something like this?"

Ayame and Shigure were at a loss for words.

Akito threw up her hands in frustration. "I am not going to stay here anymore!" She turned to go, cutting off Shigure's next words. "You can keep your damn camera!" Ayame and Shigure collapsed, shaking with laughter and holding onto each other for support.

Hatori opened the door to admit a furious Akito and a highly amused Shigure. "How was it?" He asked, studying their faces.

"Never, EVER again!" Akito yelled angrily. She stormed out and slammed the door hard enough that something broke.

Hatori looked at Shigure with raised eyebrows.

"We...ha ha…we told Mine that Akito cross-dresses…like Ritsu…" Shigure sat down, hard, before he passed out from laughing so much. With a shaking hand, he held out Hatori's camera. "You better get these developed quickly. She forgot to destroy it…"

Hatori smiled and took the camera. These would be fun…


End file.
